Awakening The Sun
by Dislodged
Summary: What happens when Bella decides to move to Forks? What will she encounter? Who will she meet? How will this overset her future?


I never thought to how I would die. It was simple if I were to die, it would be better to die in the place of someone I loved….right? To have them be safe, and myself die? Yeah. That sounded pretty okay. Pretty….good. I mean, I know I didn't really want to die, but if it came down to it, I would die in the place of someone I loved.

As I said my goodbyes to Renee, Phil and the new stepbrother I had gained, I knew this would probably be the last time to see them til at least graduation. I was heading to Forks, to give Mom, Phil and Devon, the new stepbrother, a break from myself. Besides, Phil was going off on some baseball thing, and baseball was the last of my interests. I never particularly took a liking to it, though Phil hadn't understood why. Sports and I….we just didn't mix, I couldn't even walk a straight line without tripping over the air at least ten times.

I knew I'd miss the shining sun of Pheonix, Arizona but Forks would be my new home soon, and I'd have to live with that. Getting onto the plane, that was going to be a feat without managing to trip on the loading dock. Sucessfully managing to not gain another bruise or another gouge on my body, I buckled in, and settled for the long flight to the tiny peninsula of Forks, Washington. Mom and Dad used to be married, right out of high school if I could remember, but from when I was born, Mom grew tired of Forks, tired of the rain, wet and cold. So taking me and all of her belongings, she left my Dad, stranded, in Forks. Telling him that she couldn't take small town life anymore. I visited Dad during the summer, and for only two weeks at a time.

It was no surprise when I saw the famous police cruiser with Chief on the decal. I chuckled a bit, before looking at my father who was waiting for me by the baggage claim. I headed that way, smiling softly before embracing my dad in a quick hug, hearing his whisper, "Bella….I've missed you." I smiled soflty and mumbled a I missed you too back and then let go of him and got the suitcase for him to carry and carried my backpack with me. The car ride back to the house had to be the most awkward thing I had ever expiereneced, we made casual small talk. Talking about my hair, or my clothes, or something stupid, like school. He then mentioned that I'd be starting Monday. Reminding myself that the day was Saturday, I bit my lower lip between my teeth, and fiddled with my hands. Right…..school, the one thing I was totally not prepared for.

As we pulled up, it looked as if everything was frozen in time. The house was the same, the trees and the town, all the same. I mean, I like it, but why couldn't Mom? It just baffled me. There also was a red rusty pick up truck in the driveway, gawking at it, my lips stumble over my words. "Dad…who's truck? Yours?" I question, he shook his head in response. "Nope. Completely yours Kiddo. Consider it, a…..coming home present?" Pulling my bags up to the room that was decorated green and purple, I sighed. It looked cute, but it wasn't me. Purple was more…relaxing. "Hope you like purple. The ladies at the mattress shop helped me pick it out." He grunted, I let out a soft chuckle, watching him walk and leave me to unpack by myself.

The next two nights and days had passed quickly and nightmares clouded throughout my dreams. I was terrified, school started the next day. I set out an outfit for me to wear, and crawled under the covers, sleep claiming me rather quickly. Another fitful sleep, to awaken by a fright and then go back to sleep only to be scare into another nightmare. I had three that night, all in one dream. The sun seemed on my side and rose in through my window.

Groaning, I smacked that annoying little alarm clock beside my head and crawled out of my covers. Shuffling my feet, I made my way to the bathroom, clothes, undergarments and towel in hand, ready for a shower and possibly a bruise if I managed to trip over the air just to get to the one single bathroom the house held. Managing to get there unscathed with a bruise or a cut, I jumped in quickly. Well no, not jumped because that would be dangerous for me, but I stepped in. The scalding water brushing down my body, down my breasts and to the floor. I sighed in relief, before finishing up and getting out, changing into the black lace bra and black matching thong as well, I jumped into the skinnies I picked out, seeing they were black and the black, blue, yellow and green plaid shirt that rested right at my hips.

I grabbed the backpack that was sittig on the floor, the keys to the truck, and a fruit of choice. Which so happened to be a banana. I hadn't realized it til I glanced at it while I was driving. Sighing, I shook my head, this wasn't a healthy breakfast, but it would suffice. I pulled into the slippery parking lot of Forks High School, home of the Spartans. How funny. The Spartans was the mascot. I wouldn't realize how much I would grow to detest this school, but boy could I feel it.

I stepped out of the beat up rusted old truck, and took in my surroundings. People were staring at me, but that wasn't new. I was used to it, I could feel all the stares, and I wished then that I really wasn't new. Across the parking lot, a group of really nice looking cars sat, all shiney and in perfect mint condition. I rolled my eyes, those must be the snobs of the school, who acted as if they owned the world. I sighed, and shoved the ipod and books into my bag and headed for the school, just staring at my feet, keeping my thoughts concentrated on how to make sure I didn't trip today.

Upon entering the first class of the day, I saw no usual fleetings, nothing to shocking. It was just a regular english class. At least, I hoped it would be that way. I took the seat after having to give some stupid introduction seat, and sighed, looking at the window. It was best to sit back here, best to just keep to myself, I mean, no one likes a new girl right?


End file.
